The Dark Shards
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Reneey finally gets Lyn to watch InuYasha, but while they're watching, the TV sucks them in. In other news, Reneey is a mutt while Lyn is a wolf demon. So they join forces with the InuYasha crew to take down Naraku. But wait; what's the Black Jewel?
1. Not a Bad Cosplay Convention

_I want to change the world_

_Piercing through the gales_

_Unafraid of anything_

_Now I hold my courage and_

_Pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out to the soaring future_

_Without losing our passion_

_We'll be able to shine_

_It's wonderland_

"LYNNI!" screeched a voice that was coming from a girl with a mane of sprayed green, pink, purple, red, and yellow hair at five-thirty AM. "GET THE FUCKING HELL UPSTAIRS! THE THEME SONG IS ALREADY STARTING!"

A sixteen-year-old with wavy (and rather messy, as she hadn't brushed it yet) dark brown hair sighed as she appeared in the doorway, holding a mug of coffee. Fixing her friend with a weary green-eyed gaze, she advised in a voice with a thick Southern accent, "You really don't have to yell quite so loud that you wake up people in China. Anyway, if you want me to be conscious, I need my coffee."

"Fine!" Reneey said, grinning, but then she looked at the TV screen with a look of disgust on her face. "Argh! Why must the dubbed make perfect Japanese opening sound like an annoying little twit? Why can't it be the Japanese opening!? But no, it has the be the English one!"

Reneey continued her rant on and on, and Lyn finally interrupted by saying loudly, "Okay, idget, are you watching the show or ranting, dadburn it!?"

"I'll finish my rant after the theme song is over," Reneey said indignantly.

Lyn's palm promptly met her forehead and she growled, "It ended a minute and a half ago!"

"... Right. I knew that. I was just... uh... testing... your... listening... skills."

"Of course," Lyn muttered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, remember the anime? Which you woke me up to watch? Yeah, _that_ anime... which we're supposed to be watching but we're actually talking through..."

"Okay, so. Who do you want? Dead guy, evil guy, dead evil guy, or, like, one of the four guys who are alive and good?"

Lyn had to fight a strong urge to hit her head against the nearest solid object. "What the crap are you talking about? It's an anime!"

"So is Yu-Gi-Oh! and you're still a Seto Kaiba fangirl!"

"That's because Seto Kaiba is the definition of hot. As in smoldering hot. As in the hottest anime guy in the history of hot anime guys."

Reneey promptly threw a pillow at Lyn and said, "Sure, right, whatever."

Lyn caught the pillow left-handed, so that it wouldn't spill her coffee, and promptly threw it right back. "Whatever, yourself. Why do we always end up arguing about anime guys, anyway?"

"Whatever, Lyn. Just pick the anime guy you want!"

"I already picked years -- Seto. Kaiba. You're not listening!"

"I meant on InuYasha!"

"I don't even know any of the guys on InuYasha!"

"Okay, let me repeat: Do you want dead dude, evil dude, evil dead dude, or one of the four good guys who are alive?"

"Is that supposed to tell me something? I still don't know the dudes! And why are you always trying to set me up with random anime dudes!?"

Reneey thought about that for a moment and then asked, "Well, do you want girls instead?"

"RENEEY!" Lyn yelled indignantly.

"What!? There _are_ more girls who are alive and not dead in this anime. I wouldn't mind one of the girls. Of course, they would probably kill me... but it's not like Sesshomaru wouldn't, either..."

"Why are you always obsessed with the evil guys?" Lyn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know, I'm also obsessed with the mean girls, too."

"Again, evil. Always evil. Even Malik was technically evilish for a while, and he's the only non-evil character you've ever liked!"

"No, I liked Dean! But Supernatural isn't an anime."

"You only like Dean because he's a perv, like you," Lyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know what's really funny?"

"Mm?"

"In InuYasha, there's a pervert who you might actually like!"

"I highly doubt that. Perverts are at the top of my list of people to murder when I finally snap for some random reason."

"You know, this pervert gave his life for a girl... and actually lived. He gave his life for love but he actually came back! I mean, what kind of pervert would give his life for the love of his life!? Even I wouldn't do that!"

"That's because you're too much like Nietzsche -- your own life before other people's."

"Knee who?"

Again, Lyn's palm met her forehead. "Never mind! Just watch the dadgum anime that you woke me up for and which we've already talked halfway through!"

As they were arguing, they had failed to notice that they were getting closer and closer to the TV screen. And the funny part was that neither of them had actually made any sort of effort to move, aside from throwing pillows.

"Right -- we should probably watch this anime before it's over. Should we?"

"Durn right, we should, or else I'll kill you the next time you freaking wake me up at five-thirty to argue about anime guys!"

So then the girls turned toward the TV screen, and Reneey said slowly, "You know... I have no idea if that's a girl or a guy."

"Maybe it's a shemale," Lyn sniggered.

"It's a transsexual bitch?"

Lyn had to suppress a laugh, but still asked, "And why are you calling her-him a cuss word?"

"Because she tries to kill Sesshomaru!"

"... You are such an obsessed fangirl."

"Like you're not?"

"At least I'm obsessed with someone who isn't evil."

"Hey, Malik wasn't evil! For the most part... And Sesshomaru isn't really that evil! He's not stereotypical. He's an antehero."

"Right, because that's not stereotypical at all."

"He's not stereotypical! I'll tell you right now, he's not!"

"And, again, we're arguing about anime guys."

"Right. Anyway. So, like... Hey, Lyn?"

"Hm?"

"How did we get so close to the TV?"

Lyn paused, blinked, and returned her attention to the television screen, which was suddenly right in front of her nose. "Uh... your house is on a slant and we were randomly sliding across the floor without noticing?"

"You know what would be really, really funny, Lyn?"

"Don't. Even. Start."

"Wouldn't it be funny if, like, right after I say this, we like bump into the TV, and then we get sucked into the TV?"

"No, it wouldn't!"

But apparently the world of anime (or fanfiction) had other ideas, because suddenly Reneey's words proved true. Their slide toward the television continued and, just as their skin touched the TV screen, it suddenly wasn't there any more. The sounds of the anime continued -- mainly because they were now sitting in the middle of it. It wasn't like they noticed, though -- they just kept right on arguing.

"Ow!" Reneey yelled suddenly. "I think I just freaking broke my tail bone!"

"How the crap can you do that if you never even moved?" Lyn demanded.

"I don't know! It just freaking hurts!"

"Did you ever think that maybe you've been sitting too long?"

"Oh. ... Well, it just freaking hurts! I mean, how would you say that you know whether it's broken or not!? Because you're not me! So HA!"

"You realize that's a really flawed argument, right? I mean, if that's true, how could doctors tell you what's wrong with you? They're not you."

"I don't care about doctors! I don't trust doctors any more! Ever since that girl said that periods would not hurt and I got it and it freaking hurt, I do not trust doctors any more! I just don't!"

"Just because one doctor is a freaking liar doesn't mean they all are!" Lyn argued. "I mean, when I was born, I would've died if it weren't for Dr. Murphy sending me to Chattanooga! So therefore all doctors can't be bad!"

"Doctor who?"

Lyn smirked. "No, not Doctor Who. Doctor Murphy."

"Doctor Murphy? That sounds like somebody from freaking Sesame Street! You know, my literature teacher worked at Sesame Street one day. She played the big bird, you know. And she got paid, like, nothing. But I'm pretty sure she got humiliated enough."

"Dude, Sesame Street is freaking evil," Lyn objected, making a face. "I mean, it's all stupid and-this-is-the-letter-A type crap. I could read when I was two, dadburn it, I was never enough of an idget to need stupid Sesame Street and their stupid condescending puppets."

There was a sudden yell of "Watch out, you idiots!"

Reneey and Lyn looked up to see a snake-like sword coming straight for them. The next thing they saw was a blur of scarlet and silver as somebody suddenly grabbed them and pulled them out of the way.

"What the freaking crap!?" Lyn yelled, staring at the unmistakable form of InuYasha. "Reneey, did you spike my coffee when I wasn't looking or something!?"

The snake-like sword went back to its wielder, and Reneey turned to see that it was Jakotsu. She blinked -- and blinked -- and blinked again before she pointed her finger at Jakotsu and screamed, "YOU TRANSSEXUAL BITCH!"

Lyn promptly looked from InuYasha to Reneey to Jakotsu and back to Reneey before narrowing her eyes and declaring, "I am so gonna kill you for this."

Reneey turned back to Lyn and was about to say something when she spotted something and began to stare. After a moment, she asked, "Were you wearing, like... like... like, um... a headband... with ears... the color of your hair... on top of them...?"

"Oh, yeah," Lyn said sarcastically. "I just generally walk around wearing headbands with ears on them like I'm at a bad cosplay convention. What the crap are you talking about?"

"Um... you might wanna... put.. your hand.. on top of your head..."

Lyn's eyes narrowed even more and she asked slowly, "Whyyy...?"

"Just do it!"

Rather suspiciously, Lyn raised one long hand to her head and brushed it back along her hairline. Nothing. "Okay, what are you rambling abou --"

She stopped dead when her fingertips found something strange and... furry?... on top of her head. Her eyebrows furrowed and she demanded, "What the crap!?" Upon prodding the furry thing, she felt a strange tickling sensation and suddenly had a random desire to twitch her ear. Well, actually it wasn't so much a random desire as something akin to a reflex, and as she did so, the furry thing flicked forward, brushing against her hand.

Lyn's face went pale. "Reneey... what... in the world...?"

Reneey blinked, and then her eyes catch something furry moving behind her back. "Hey, what's this!?"

So she grabbed at it, pulled on it -- and Lyn felt a sudden pain and yelped, "Hey!" They both stared at the object in Reneey's hands. It was a long, furry tail. After staring at it for a moment, Lyn said in a suddenly quiet voice, "Now... I think I understand... why anime girls faint all the time..."

Her green eyes, paler than usual just like her complexion, flicked up to Reneey at that point -- and widened again. She blinked twice before she was really sure of what she was seeing: Reneey had ears, too. They were furry and pointed, and they were black, like Reneey's natural hair color, only with silver in them.

"I am so not seeing what I think I'm seeing," Lyn said faintly. "Er, Rea... you know how you were telling me I should check on top of my head...?"

"Yeeeaahhh...?"

"Uh... well... you know, uh, in this South, we have this saying about practicing what you preach... uh... yeaaahhh... check on top of your head."

"Why? I already know they're there."

Lyn stared at Reneey for a second, and her left eye suddenly started to twitch. "Reneey, I swear, I'm gonna kill you so dead..."

"I should start running right now, shouldn't I?"

"That would be a good plan, yeah."

Again, Jakotsu threw his snakelike sword, but this time the girls saw it coming and stepped apart; the sword flew right between them. Reneey and Lyn continued bickering, and continued dodging Jakotsu's attacks.

Suddenly InuYasha threw his sword up, yelling Wind Scar, and threw it down. An electric wave formed, flying like wind toward the ground, and hit Jakotsu. It wasn't long after that that the fighting was over, the smoke cleared, and Jakotsu was just visible in the distance, running away.

Kagome approached Reneey and Lyn, looking curious. "Hello," she said cordially, extending her hand for a handshake. "I'm Kagome."

They didn't get a chance to say anything, though, because just then InuYasha appeared beside her and pointed his sword at Reneey's throat before demanding, "What are a fox and wolf demon doing here!?"

Before Reneey could start talking about how pretty and pointy and shiny the sword was, Lyn took a step toward him and growled, "Keep the freaking sword to yourself, or at least point it at somebody else, jerkoff. You generally go around threatening people who do nothing more intimidating than spray paint their dadgum hair?"

InuYasha didn't get a chance to speak this time, because Kagome ordered, "Sit!" and he promptly fell to the ground. She shook her head and said to Reneey and Lyn, "Sorry about that. Anyway, who are you two?"

"I'm Reneey Umbra!" Reneey piped up at once. "You can call me Reneey or Rea, whichever one. And this Lyn... uh, how do you say your name again?"

"Lyndotia Elumo," Lyn said grudgingly, giving Reneey a dark look. "But nobody calls me that, and nobody better start now. It's Lyn."

"I can say this!" Reneey said under her breath. "Lyndot... Lyntho... Lyndatha... Lynni, why do you have to have such an evil name!?"

Miroku appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Lyn, took her hand, knelt on one knee, and said, "You are gorgeous, Lynni. Will you bear my children?"

There was barely time to register the astounded and mildly outraged look on Lyn's face or the fire in her eyes before her fist suddenly shot forward and hit him square on the jaw, knocking him backward. Reneey took advantage of that opportunity to steal his staff and hit him over the head with it, yelling, "I'm the only one who's allowed to call her Lynni! Got it!? Got it!" She then took a step back and threw the staff at him, and suddenly Sango, too, hit Miroku upside the head.

Lyn crossed her arms, glaring, and growled, "Freaking perverted moron..." She shifted her glare to Reneey and added, "You know, I'm still gonna kill you for all this. Or at least knock you upside the head a few times."

"That probably _would_ kill her," Miroku grumbled, picking himself up off the ground. "You don't hit like a girl..."


	2. The Three Jewels

Sango had a sweatdrop on her face as she stood up and shook her head sadly. Finally she looked to the girls and smiled. "Sorry for his behavior -- he's always like this. Anyway, I'm Sango."

Reneey snorted. "Please -- he says that to every single girl around."

Kagome blinked, and that sword was back at Reneey's throat again. "How do you know that!?" sneered InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "SIT!"

Shippo sighed. "He never does learn."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Oh, for the love of Seto Kaiba," Lyn said exasperatedly, throwing a death glare at InuYasha. "Can you not go ten freaking seconds without threatening someone's life? Jeez, and people say _I_ have anger issues..."

"Who the fuck is Seto Kaiba?"

"Hey, girl!" Shippo said to Reneey, pointing at her head. "Your ears are different!"

"Yeah, they aren't human anymore," Reneey said, sweatdropping.

"No! I mean they look like a cat's ears! And your scent changed!"

InuYasha sniffed around Reneey. "Yeah, you're right, Shippo. She smells like a cat."

Reneey looked at Lyn. "You have a smart explanation?"

Lyn sweatdropped. "About this show? I just, like, read random stuff and saw a few episodes. You want awesome, revalation-type explanations and you'll have to ask me about Yu-Gi-Oh! or something."

"Argh! I don't have time to waste!" InuYasha yelled as he was about to leave.

"SIT!"

"Why must you always say that!?"

"Because that's not how you treat guests!"

As InuYasha and Kagome were bickering, an old lady appeared on the scene. As her eyes fell on Reneey, her eyes went wide.

"... You! It's you!" Kaede yelled, then her gaze switched to Lyn, and her eyes went wider. "I... I thought it was just a tale... just a lie... but no... it couldn't be..."

"Is Kaede having a heart attack?" Reneey asked Lyn in a whisper.

"Uh... lady?" Lyn asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at the old woman. "No offense or anything, but, like... what the crap are you talking about? 'Cause.. you're not making a whole lot of sense at the moment..."

Shippo blinked at Lyn. "Hey, you sound funny! Just like Reneey over there, only different!"

"Shippo!" Kagome sighed. Don't demons have manners anymore? "It's called an accent!"

"What's that?" Shippo asked, blinking.

"It's like a different way of pronouncing things or something, I guess," Lyn said with a sigh. "Hard to explain. Of course, according to stupid egotistical English major-type people, Southern dialects are ungrammatical... Freaking retards... Like, according to them, the entirety of the Southern United States speaks improperly. I mean, seriously! God complex, much?"

Reneey hmphed. "Lynni, stop fucking ranting and let the old woman talk!" Reneey said, nudging Lyn's side.

"So, lady Kaeda, what were you talking about?" Miroku asked.

Kaeda calmed down a bit. "Let's go to my hut, I'll explain everything later."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO --"

"SIT!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!"

"... Might this have anything to do with Reneey and me getting to go back where we came from?" Lyn asked hopefully.

"Dude, Lyn, you know that never happens," Reneey said, shrugging, as she skipped to the hut.

Once everyone was inside, Kaede sighed as she looked at Reneey and Lyn.

"You are well aware that you are demons, correct?" Then she looked at Lyn. "You are a wolf demon." Then she turned her gaze to Reneey. "And you are a mutt demon. Everything inside one. I thought they were all killed by Naraku, but apparently I was mistaken," sighed the old priestess.

"And so now we're stuck here and we can't go home because we're stuck with freaking furry ears and tails," Lyn concluded, massaging her temple. "Urgh! This is so typical. Reneey, you have like ten minutes to run away before I rip off whatever freaking ears you have at the moment and send them to Wink via express mail. She'd like a new chewtoy, y'know, and she always did try to chew on your ears before..."

Reneey rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared, oh, please do save me! Now, shut up so I can hear more about us!"

"Lady Kaeda, what do you mean?" Sango asked, blinking.

"It means that Naraku killed off Reneey's entire species, but somehow yo're still alive," Kaeda said, and her eyes fell. "And as for Lyn, I remember Naraku attacked your village. He had killed off your father while your mother ran away. I met her and took care of her; in her pregnant state, she was vulnerable," Kaeda finished in a whisper.

Lyn's brow furrowed. "How's that possible? My mom's a freaking drunk and my dad's a half-crippled epileptic. Granted, I haven't seen them in a few months, but as far as I know, neither of them are dead."

"No, no," Kaeda said, shaking her head. "You are not in your time; you are in this time and place. Right now, you were not born human. You are in your true state now."

"So, like, is Lyn's mom still alive?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Reneey shrugged and continued, "Well, I figure she ran away and is living somewhere and, like, nobody knows where she is?"

"How do you know this?" Kaeda asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Well, you see, where we come from, you people are all in a TV show. It's sad that I quit watching this show for three years. Hell, I didn't even watch how Naraku got killed... Kagura... Oi, I don't remember much," Reneey muttered.

"That, and it's a totally cliche plot line," Lyn added. "Although I'm not sure you're right about the whole time crap, lady; I'm thinking alternate dimension or something. Also pretty cliche, but whatever. Last I checked, in Kagome's world, there wasn't a TV show about this place, so therefore that place and the place we're from can't be the same. Plus, she got here by falling through a well, not falling through a TV."

She paused and looked at Reneey. "I suppose it was falling through the TV, right? I don't exactly remember it, you'd think we would've noticed something like that."

"So is that all, about us?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"No, sadly not," Kaeda went on. "You girls are fullly aware of the jewel of four souls? The jewel shards?"

"I do, I suppose you do, too, Lynni?" Reneey asked Lyn.

Lyn grinned crookedly. "The odd part is that I haven't really seen that many episodes, but I still know random stuff from the internet which Reneey doesn't even know. Well, she does now, because I told her, but whatever. Not that y'all would know the difference... and not that it matters... Why am I rambling, again...?"

"Hey! You didn't tell me! I found out, then I told you, then you said you already knew, and then I screamed at you for not telling me and you said you thought I already knew!" Reneey pouted.

"They bicker just like InuYasha and Kagome," Shippo said with a sweatdrop.

"Do any of you know about the dark shards? Or the element shards?" Kaeda asked.

"My grandfather once told me about them when I was a kid, I always thought it was a joke," Kagome said, shrugging.

Kaeda nodded. "The dark shards are very powerful. You know how the jewel shards can turn pure to impure? Well, the dark shards work both ways -- it can be pure or impure. The difference is that a person can control the jewel shard, but when a person has a dark jewel shard inside them, the shard takes control of the whole person. If the jewel's decision is to make the person pure, it's so powerful that a full-fledged demon can last in the barrier of Mount Hakurei for about thirty minutes."

She looked at Reneey. "You, my child, are the wielder of the dark jewel shards."

Reneey blinked. "But I don't have any kind of jewel shards."

"Check your left pocket."

Reneey shrugged and reached into the left pocket of her jeans; she took it out and blinked. Inside her hand was the exact replica of the jewel of four souls, but the color was black, mixed in with green.

"Poison," Reneey whispered. "That's like poison..."

Lyn's eyebrows shot up. "Well. That was very Harry-Potter-and-the-Sorcerer's-Stone of you."

"I thought you didn't like Harry Potter anymore," Reneey muttered.

"Harry Potter?" Miroku asked, blinking.

"This big awesome book, but the movies suck ass. Well, the third, fourth, and fifth ones did, back in our time," Reneey muttered.

"Like you'd know, you never read that far," Lyn accused.

"So what about the element jewel shards?" InuYasha interrupted, as he was making sure that his jaw wasn't broken.

Kaeda nodded. "The element jewel shards are also quite strong. Each small shard contrains every element of the world, and it's not just fire, water, air, or earth." She stopped to let this information sink in. "If someone has even one shard, that person can control every element known to man.

She then switched her gaze to Lyn and whispered, "Lyndotia is the holder of the element shards. Just check inside your right pocket."

Looking around at the group at large, she went on, "If the jewel of four souls, the dark jewel, and the element jewel are combined together, the world as we know it will cease to exist. That is why they must never fall into the wrong hands."

There was a long silence following her words, which was broken by a twitchy-eyed Lyn as she growled, "Did you just call me 'Lyndotia'?"


	3. A Teacher Before She'd Planned

Kaede blinked at Lyn. "Yes, that is ye name, is t not?"

"Dude! Lyn!" Reneey said hyperly. "Your mom is alive! Wouldn't it be funny if she isn't the drunk kind?"

"The drunk kind...?" Shippo asked, tilting his head.

Kagome sighed as she looked at Lyn. "Don't mind them; they don't get human ways."

"Hey! Why would we want to know your ways, anyway?" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting pissed off quickly.

"Wow, he gets pissed more quickly than me and Lynni put together!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

"AHH!"

"Not more quickly than I do when I'm sugar-and-caffeine-deprived," Lyn pointed out as soon as she could get a word in edgewise. "And actually, it would be more ironic if she were. Bitter irony, but whatever. And yes, my name is Lyndotia. No, I do not want to be called that."

"Well, unless we can go through the well, ya gonna have to get used to not getting coffee, hon," Reneey said as she leaned back in the hut. "And I'm pretty sure in like, ten minutes, we'll get attacked or something."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha demanded, about to draw his sword again.

"Inuyasha, how can you _not_ know that?" Miroku asked, doing a sweatdrop.

"Shut up, you perverted monk!"

"I can get some coffee and tea from my house, Lyn," Kagome offered. "Besides, I have to go there anyway for the test."

"Uh, okay, thanks," Lyn said, always a little uncomfortable accepting help from someone else. However, she quickly turned back to Reneey and added, "Anyway, I will not get used to not getting caffeine. The world will have to get used to me putting people's heads through walls for looking at me wrong."

She then paused and thought about that for a second. "Hey, that reminds me, what happened to my coffee!? I had it when we started to watch TV... and when we were arguing about anime guys... and when we came through the TV... and then we were randomly sitting in the middle of a battle... and then..."

Lyn's voice trailed off and she suddenly pointed her finger at Inuyasha accusingly. "_You spilled my coffee_!"

"I saved your life and you're more concerned about the coffee? Well, fine, then! I won't save our sorry ass anymore!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned away and got up. "I'm gonna go and check out for the band of seven."

"I'll come with," Reneey said as she got up. "I gotta yell at Jakotsu -- I mean, transsexual bitch -- for killing Fluffy-sama."

"Who and what is Fluffy-sama?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru," Reneey replied.

"That jackass?" Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever you say."

"Like I need you to stay alive," Lyn snapped back, glaring daggers at Inuyasha for a moment before announcing to the room at large, "Anyway, Reneey has an obsession with bad guys. And demons. And guys who need haircuts. So Sesshomaru's three for three in her book."

"She's obsessed with demons and bad guys?" Sango asked. "Doesn't she know that will get her killed?"

"Inuyasha! You can't let her come with you! She'll get killed!" Kaede said, and Inuyasha shrugged.

"If she wants to get killed, then let her be." With that, Inuyasha walked out.

"Hey! I won't get killed! The girls.. Well, except for the already dead girls don't die!" Reneey grinned as she skipped after him, humming the death of the transsexual bitch all the way.

Lyn face-palmed. "Says the girl with no martial art or weapons training and a habit of annoying people into trying to kill her. Reneey, you flipping idget, if you somehow become the only character to die in this anime and not come back, I'm gonna burn Larry!"

"Who's Larry? Is that a guy she likes?" Miroku asked.

"Arg! That's all you ever think about!" Sango snapped at the monk.

"Here, I'll show you around the village, Lyn," Kagome offered as she got up. "Plus, we can go to the well and see if you can go through it like me and Inuyasha."

Lyn got up, as well, muttering darkly, "If we could find a TV somewhere for me to fall back through, that I could probably swing."

"Don't worry, you'll love it here," Kagome said with a smile as she led Lyn out of the hut.

"So there's the doctor of the village; if you get hurt, you go to him. And that's the farm where everyone pitches in to grow food. That's the well where we get our water... and that's really all there is," Kagome explained as she pointed to each area that she named. "Oh, and there was a school for the kids, but it was destroyed when a demon attacked, so it won't be built for a while."

"Kagome!" a distant voice called. "You're back!"

Lyn and Kagome looked up to see a child, then more children, running out toward hem.

"Hey!"

"When's the school gonna be fixed?" one of the children, whose name was Titsuki, asked. She was wearing a pink dress with rips in it, and had black hair pulled back into twin ponytails.

"Excuse me?" A boy in blue tugged on the leg of Lyn's pants. "Who are you? I'm Kyuoko! Mama always said to state your name first, then ask someone else's!"

Lyn's face cracked into a grin instantly. Okay, so she was kind of a sucker for kids to start with, but this kid in particular reminded her of a boy she had babysat before the whole literal world-changing experience of this morning. "My name's Lyn," she said by way of introduction. "Pleased to meet you, Kyuoko."

_Heh. I would make a wisecrack about at least there's somewhere besides the South where they still teach kids manners these days... but it's not exactly 'these days' anymore, is it?_

"So when's the school gonna be fixed?"

"Yeah, Kagome, when?"

"When?"

"Uh... well... uh..." Kagome has a sweatdrop on her head. "Well, I'm not sure when it's gonna be fixed..." _Or even if it will be fixed..._

"Lack of good carpenters?" Lyn muttered wryly, right eyebrow raised.

The kids smiles turned into frowns as a mixture of "Aww," "Man," "That sucks," and even one "Damn!" went around the group of little kids.

"But my mom offered her house to use for the school! She has a huge living room!" on girl, Kanuko, said.

"That's nice of her, but... there's no school teacher," Kagome said sadly.

Lyn frowned. "They don't get to go to school because no one will teach them?"

"Well, the adults are all busy rebuilding the houses that were destroyed. The man do the hunting and growing food, and the elderly... well... they don't really live long, so there's no one to teach them."

Lyn paused for a half second to glance at the kids and then back to Kagome. She began slowly, "You know, I may be just sixteen, but I was going to college to be a history teacher."

Kagome blinked, then thought about it, then whispered to Lyn so that the kids couldn't hear, "If you teach them, you have to know that we won't stay here for long. Maybe two days or so. We have to be on the move because of them."

Lyn nodded but glanced back at the kids and murmured in response, "I get it... but wouldn't it be better for them to learn while they can, regardless?"

"Well, if you say so, Lyn," Kagome said.

"That lady is gonna teach us!" one of the kids yelled.

"We have a teacher!"

"Thank you, Ms. Lyn!" Kyuoko exclaimed, grinning.


	4. Bet Is On

A/N: Hello, peoples! So I have this idea for a little contest for all of you readers. So the contest is this: Who can draw the best scene from any of mine and Lyn's fanfics? In case you don't know them all, here they are:

We're Not In A Fanfic (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
TV's Are Starting to Revolt (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
Eating Food From Bleach (Bleach, obviously)  
The Dark Shards (Inuyasha)  
Is Blood Thicker Than Water? (Vampire Knight)  
Shinigami, Fangirls, Detectives, Killers, Oh My! (Death Note)  
Wristbands (Naruto)  
Hellions Break Loose (Supernatural)  
and A World Apart (Final Fantasy 7) -- on Lyn's fanfiction account, if you haven't read it

What I mean by scenes is that you can draw Lyn getting mad at Reneey for cursing out Seto in We're Not in a Fanfic!, Hiei kidnapping Reneey and Lyn from TVs Are Starting to Revolt, or any other scene from any of our fanfics listed above.

Here's how you must enter: You send me a PM or an email (you can find it on my profile) with the LINK of your picture. It can be photobucket, deviantArt, whatever. AS LONG AS IT'S A LINK AND NOT A FILE!

Use this form:

Username:  
What story did you pick?:  
What characters are in it?:  
What's happening in the picture?:

The deadline is May 30th; the winner will be announced on June 10th.

AND THE PRIZE! (Insert flashing lights and all that pretty shiny stuff here)  
The winner will get a sneak peek into our upcoming Elfen Lied, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics as well as a special treat from each of us. I will do a dedicated AMV, and Lyn is too indecisive to decide on one thing so she's said she'll do a sketch, edit it with Paint Shop Pro if you want, random abstract on PSP, do a new humor avatar, make an AMV, write a oneshot -- basically it's your call. Yes that's right, folks! Six prizes for one little fanart! Think you're up to it!?

Second place will get to pick a prize from either me or Lyn and choose two of those four sneak peeks, so basically you get half the first place prize. And for third there will be an award of one sneak peek. And if you respond to our sneak peeks with comments, you'll get mentioned and/or quoted in the author's note of the first chapter of that fic when it's posted!!!

Oh and you might want to check out our deviantArt to see our stuff before you decide what you want for a prize -- Lyn's is LadyOfRandomness(dot)deviantart(dot)com and mine's ReneeyUmbra(dot)deviantart(dot)com so check us out!

---

Lyn sighed as she woke up bright and early in the mall hut she and Reneey shared. Reneey was still asleep, curled up in a small ball. Today was the day she would teach the young ones. Really, she wasn't planning to be a teacher for another three years or so, but hey, it couldn't be helped, could it?

Slowly getting to her feet, she made it past the door and into the cool, crisp air. The wind blew through her hair and it felt a little weird on her ears, too. Then again, she had ever had animal's ears before -- something new just always has to come up, doesn't it?

Lyn looked at the sky. Soon the children would be getting up and she would become "Lyn-seisei." That sounded all too weird. But she would have to get used to it; I mean, it's not like the children would listen to her if she said otherwise. She started to walk toward the house the kind mother of one of the boys had offered to be used sa the classroom, as long as they cleaned up after themselves and didn't cause too much of a ruckus.

"Lyn-sensei!"

Lyn was startled by a scream as she was tackled down by the kids.

"Hey! Am I a trampoline to you all?" Lyn joked as she ruffled one girl's hair.

"What's a trampoline?" Sarah, was one the girls who wore a ripped blue kimono, asked.

Lyn shook her head and grinned, "Just never mind; anyway it's a bit early, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but we were excited! We haven't had school in months!"

"Well, let's go to the classroom then, if you're all so eager to go," the southern girl said as she stood up and brushed herself off. Her feet moved, almost on their own, and little feet were following her. Really, just what was she thinking, doing this? What had she actually taught before beyond Vacation Bible School and a few chart techniques at the dojo? She just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

A couple of hours later, Reneey was forced awake by Inuyasha.

"Wake up, onna!" Inuyasha snapped as he shook her awake. "Come on, wake up! It's already afternoon!"

"Nyah... go away!" Reneey grumbled as she whacked his hand away and turned over.

Inuyasha twitched, "Alright you asked for this,"

His clawed hands reached out, grabbed Reneey's ears, and squeezed hard between his fingers. Reneey woke with a pained scream, a cursing rant, and a punch to the stomach for Inuyasha.

"What the fucking hell, you fucking dog!?" Reneey snapped as she lightly rubbed her bruised ear.

"Feh, you wouldn't wake up, and I need you to sense any jewel shards... or dark shards or really whatever the hell because Kagome is busy with Lyn helping the kids."

"O go fuck your self!" The cat demon hissed as she completely ignored him and just went back to sleep.

"OW! OW! FUCKING HELL!" Inuyasha had grabbed her by the ear once again, but this time was dragging her out of the hut by her ear. Needless, to say he got lots of cuts and bruises.

".!"

Inuyasha let go, not because he was told too, but because they were already outside and that's what he needed. "There, now see if you can sense anything,"

Reneey hmped and death glared at Inuyasha, "No, I can't feel or sense or whatever anything at all, except soon to be poison in your food!"

"Like you have the guts to kill me or anything!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Could be," Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine, you're on!" Reneey shouted.

In school, right in the middle of teaching the kids how to add and subtract, Lyn got a feeling, something that told her that Reneey had just done something stupid, and chances were she'd be pulled along.


End file.
